herofandomcom-20200223-history
Deborah Myers
Deborah Myers was the mother of Judith, Michael and Angel. She lived in a house in Haddonfield, Illinois with her boyfriend Ronnie White. Deborah earned money as an exotic dancer working at the Rabbit in Red Lounge, and she had an unhealthy relationship with Ronnie, who constantly yelled at her and threatened to beat her up. On the morning of October 31st, Deborah prepared breakfast for her family, but this only led to another classic argument between Ronnie and her. Judith did not wish to stay for breakfast, Michael would not remove his Halloween mask while at the breakfast table and baby Angel kept crying. Ronnie had an outburst and threw all of the breakfast plates onto the floor. Later that day, Deborah received a telephone call at work from Principal Jim Chambers of Haddonfield Elementary School. Irritated that she had to leave work, she went to the school where Chambers indicated that Michael had been involved in a fight. Further, he showed her a dead cat that Michael had shoved into his school bag as well as a stack of photographs of dead animals in various states of mutilation. Chambers called in child psychologist Doctor Sam Loomis to have a private consultation with Deborah. Although Loomis tried to tell her that the business with the animals was an early warning sign of deeper problems, Deborah refused to entertain the notion that anything was wrong with her son. Later that evening, Deborah found out just how correct Loomis actually was. Returning from work, she found Michael sitting on the sidewalk outside their home holding his baby sister in his arms. The baby was fine, but there was blood smeared all over his hands and his Halloween costume. Deborah discovered moments later that Michael had slaughtered Judith, Ronnie White and Judith's boyfriend Steve Haley. The child was arrested and remanded to the care of Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Deborah visited Michael once a week. Michael became more and more withdrawn and retreated behind the masks that he would design for himself while incarcerated. As months passed, Deborah tried her best to reach him, but eventually, even she began to feel that there was no hope for Michael. On one visit, she brings him a toy white horse where Michael tells her of a dream he had where she was dressed in all white and was walking down a white hallway with a white horse, telling him that she would take him home. On her last visit, she gave him an old photograph of himself and Angel, suggesting that he might want to hang it up in his room. After the visit, Doctor Loomis walked Deborah out to her car, leaving Michael in the care of a woman named Nurse Wynn. Michael snapped and he picked up a fork and stabbed Nurse Wynn to death. Loomis and Deborah ran back into the room and Deborah finally saw Michael for what he truly was -- a psychopath. Deborah was devastated. Everything that she had ever cared for was either gone or irrevocably destroyed. Unable to deal with the depression any longer, Deborah Myers took her own life with a handgun. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Mother of a Villain Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Mature Category:Horror Heroes Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroes who have Died in Disgrace Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Ghosts Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their way Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Seeker of Vengeance